Engines having compressors for intake air, such as turbochargers or superchargers are well known. Engine systems employing fluid input paths upstream of a compressor inlet are also known.
There have been many attempts to optimize the air management function of an engine that includes more than air intake and exhaust paths. An engine may include associated flow circuits, for example, exhaust gas recirculation, crankcase breather, electronics cooling, or other flow circuits that may be connected between an engine location and an inlet to a compressor or supercharger.
One main disadvantage of the known engine configurations is their ability to draw an adequate amount of fluid into the compressor. Another disadvantage is a loss of pressure in an intake passage connected to an inlet of a compressor resulting from the connection of the other flow circuits.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improvement to existing engine configurations that allows for a more efficient and advantageous use of secondary fluids introduced at an inlet of a compressor.